Edward Bancroft Williston
|died= |placeofbirth= Norwich, Vermont |placeofdeath= Portland, Oregon |placeofburial= Arlington National Cemetery |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= First Lieutenant Edward Williston during the Civil War |nickname= |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= Union Army |serviceyears= 1861-1900 |rank= Brigadier General |branch=United States Army |commands= |unit= 2nd, 3rd and 6th US Artillery, Army of the Potomac |battles=American Civil War Spanish American War |awards= - Medal of Honor }} Edward Bancroft Williston (July 15, 1837 – April 24, 1920) was a brigadier general in the United States Army. He was a recipient of the Medal of Honor for gallantry during the American Civil War. Biography Williston was born in Norwich, Vermont, and graduated from Norwich University in 1856. Earlier that year, he was one of the first initiated members of Theta Chi fraternity at the school. On August 5, 1861, Williston was commissioned in the 2nd United States Artillery as a second lieutenant in San Francisco, California. Later that year, on September 27, he was promoted to first lieutenant. On June 12, 1864, Williston was awarded the Medal of Honor for his actions at Trevilian Station, Virginia as part of D Battery, 2nd United States Artillery, as part of the famed U.S. Horse Artillery Brigade. The medal citation is for his "distinguished gallantry in action at Trevillian Station, Virginia, June 2, 1864."Arlington Cemetery Effective March 8, 1865, Williston promoted to captain. He was brevetted captain on May 3, 1863, for "gallant and meritorious services in action at Salem Heights, Virginia"''Arlington Cemetery and brevetted Major for the same at the Battle of Gettysburg on July 3, 1863. He was brevetted Lieutenant Colonel on September 19, 1864 in the Battle of Winchester and brevetted Colonel on March 13, 1865. However it was not until March 22, 1885, before Williston was permanently promoted to major in the 3rd U.S. Artillery, reaching lieutenant colonel ten years later on February 12, 1895. He reached full colonel in the 6th U.S. Artillery on March 8, 1898. During the Spanish-American War, Williston was promoted to brigadier general of volunteers on March 4, 1898, however was only promoted to full brigadier general in the Regular Army on April 23, 1904 due to an Act of Congress. He had retired four years earlier on July 15, 1900, having been honorably discharged from the volunteers the previous year, on June 12, 1899. Married to Flora E. Chatfield Williston (September 26, 1861 - December 24, 1944), Williston retired to Portland, Oregon, and died there on April 24, 1920. He was buried in Section 1, Grave 422 of Arlington National Cemetery, with his wife being buried next to him twenty four years later. Medal of Honor citation Rank and organization: First Lieutenant, 2d U.S. Artillery. Place and date: At Trevilian Station, Va., June 12, 1864. Entered service at: San Francisco, Calif. Birth: Norwich, Vt. Date of issue: April 6, 1892. Citation: Distinguished gallantry. See also *List of Medal of Honor recipients *List of American Civil War Medal of Honor recipients: T–Z Notes References *Arlington Cemetery page on Williston retrieved on March 10, 2007. * * Retrieved on 2008-02-01 Category:1837 births Category:1920 deaths Category:Army Medal of Honor recipients Category:Burials at Arlington National Cemetery Category:Norwich University alumni Category:People of Vermont in the American Civil War Category:Union Army officers Category:United States Army officers Category:People from Portland, Oregon